


Fire

by LokiLover84



Category: Monsta X (Band), VIXX
Genre: Fire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: Wonshik shares his blanket with Kihyun when they're evicted from their home thanks to a fire.





	Fire

Kihyun loved the converted brownstone he called home, but since it was an old house, it did have its quirks and oddities. By far the worst of these, however, was the propensity for the fire alarm to sound at random days and times, with no explanation and no warning. Usually it happened when both Kihyun and his upstairs neighbor were awake, and if it happened to occur when they were within eyesight of each other, they would simply look at one another, grin ruefully, and shake their heads.

 

It was just a small ritual that kept them from losing their tempers at the malfunctioning equipment.

 

But then, it sounded in the middle of the night, rousing Kihyun from a sound sleep. He groaned in frustration, pulling his spare pillow over his head and trying to ignore the loud screeching.

 

What he couldn’t ignore, however, was the pounding on his front door.

 

“Kihyun! Kihyun, wake up! There’s a real fire this time!”

 

His eyes shot open and he sat up in bed, sniffing the air which was redolent with the scent of smoke.

 

Coughing slightly, Kihyun scrambled from his bed and hurried to the door, yanking it open to see a concerned Wonshik, wrapped in a blanket. The other man didn’t waste words, simply grabbed Kihyun’s hand and yanked him out of the house and onto the sidewalk outside. There was a soft snow falling, and Wonshik pulled Kihyun away from the house as a fire truck came barrelling up the street, sirens wailing. They stood and watched as the flames, which originated in Wonshik’s kitchen, were quickly doused. It was only after the fire was put out that Wonshik turned to Kihyun and noticed how badly he was shaking.

 

“Jesus, Kihyun.”

 

It was only then that Kihyun realized just how cold he was. He licked his lips and could almost feel how blue they were. Wonshik opened his blanket and stepped close, wrapping the material around the both of them. Kihyun curled close to Wonshik’s warmth and slowly his shivering stopped. It wasn’t until the firetruck left and bystanders began drifting away to their own houses that Wonshik spoke.

 

“Let’s go get a hotel room. We can’t do anything until morning anyway.”

 

Kihyun nodded against Wonshik chest.

 

“Alright, but only if we can cuddle when we get there.”

 

Woshik smiled fondly.

 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
